Shattered Five
by Capitaine Jaf
Summary: After Scourge, there was Shatter. Who came after Shatter? This is a series of one-shots about Shatter's kits. Sequel to Shattered Clan.
1. Hail

This is a series of one-shots, one about each of Shatter's kits once they've grown up. If you don't know who Shatter is, I suggest you go read my story Shattered Clan. **~ Capitaine Jaf**

_Dedicated to Amber_

**Third in the Shattered Trilogy**

* * *

**Hail**

"Hail! My foot hurts!"

I sighed. "I told you to leave it alone. Come here, let me see..."

The kit stumbled towards me and held out his left foreleg. I gently turned it over so that I could see his pads. "It looks fine. You just have to be patient. You can't heal in one day."

"But Hail!" the kit whined. "Everyone else gets to play, and I can't!"

"You will soon," I promised.

Mist gently pushed her kit away. "Sorry about him, Hail. He just keeps complaining... I wasn't sure if there was actually something wrong or not... thanks for coming, though."

"You're welcome," I meowed. "I'll come back tomorrow to see how he's doing. He should be fine by then, anyway."

"Thanks," Mist meowed again.

I nodded and walked away. I left the alley Mist lived in and headed down the greypath. As I was walking I was joined by an orange and white tabby who was just a few moons older than me.

"Morning, Hail."

"Morning, Maple. How's Ginger doing?"

"I don't know, I've never had kits," Maple replied. After a short pause she added, "Red says she looks good, though."

I nodded. Red would know, having given birth to Maple and Ginger herself.

"But you know Ginger, she's worried. She'd like you to go see her, when you get the chance."

"I'm free now."

Maple purred. "Hail, you're dead on your feet. You need some sleep."

"I'll go see Ginger, then I'll get some sleep."

"All right," Maple agreed. "Come on, then," she paused for a moment then bolted across the thunderpath. I chased after her.

(***)

"You're sure the kits aren't coming soon?"

I gave Ginger's forehead a quick lick. "You're doing fine. Don't worry. The kits won't come for a while yet. Besides, you've got Red right here with you. She'll know when its time." I glanced at the older she-cat, who nodded. "I'll see you later, Ginger." I meowed.

"Thanks for coming, Hail."

I left her den and, as I promised Maple, found a quiet place to curl up and get some sleep.

(***)

_"So you put cobwebs over the bleeding?"_

_The old she cat nodded._

_"But what if it doesn't stop?" I asked. "The bleeding, I mean."_

_"Then you put more on top," she meowed. "You just layer it on."_

_"Oh... all right, thanks!"_

(***)

_"Brick, what was that trick you told me about stopping pain?"_

_"I never said anything about stopping pain."_

_"Come on, Brick. You told me something."_

_The old cat looked thoughtful for a moment. Then his eyes lit up as he remembered. "Poppy seeds. Poppy seeds dull pain, they don't stop it, but they help."_

_"Poppy seeds. That's great. Thanks, Brick."_

(***)

_"Can you treat whitecough with honey? That helps coughs, right?"_

_"Whitecough? Well... I guess you could try. But catmint is much more effective."_

_"Catmint?"_

_"Its a special plant that twolegs grow."_

_"Oh... I've never heard of that? Could you show me some?"_

_"If we can find any."_

(***)

I woke up from my dreams when a paw poked me in the side. Yawning, I sat up. "What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. 'Least... nothing that can't heal."

I glanced at my brother and sighed. "What did you do this time?"

Storm glanced down at his paw. "I told you, its nothing. Its just-"

"Bleeding."

"Well... yes, if you put it that way."

"Let me see it." He held out his paw and I quickly looked over it. "You just need some cobwebs. Clean it, I'll be right back." I walked away and looked around for somewhere to find cobwebs. Nearby I saw those strange twoleg rocks that almost seemed to make steps, and along one side were the usual hard tree branches that the twolegs held onto as thye climbed. In between a couple of the branches I saw cobwebs. Happily, I ran over to them. Usually twolegs cleaned off all the cobwebs. I wrapped them around my leg and ran back to Storm, who had cleaned off his paw like I told him.

As I was carefully wrapping the cobwebs around the paw, he meowed, "What were you dreaming about?"

"What?" I asked, looking up from his paw.

"You were twitching in your sleep."

"Oh... I was thinking about when we were still kits, and how I collected remedies and cures from most of the older cats." I meowed. "And then I became a healer."

"Good thing, too, or I'd probably be dead, right?" Storm purred.

I flicked him with my tail. "Right. With no one to patch up your injuries."

"I don't get hurt too often."

"No, not too often," I agreed sarcastically.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be right back."

"What, another injury so soon?"

Storm playfully cuffed my shoulder with his good front paw. He knew to be gentle with me, I was nowhere near as strong as him. "Just lie back down."

I did.

"Good. Now stay there."

(***)

I had almost drifted back to sleep with Storm dropped a mouse in front of me. "Here you are, little brother. Payment."

"I don't need payment for healing."

"No, but you do need food. And you never have time to hunt for yourself." Storm nudged it towards my nose. "Eat, Hail." Then he was gone.

I was grateful, even though I tried to pretend that I wasn't. It was true, I rarely had time to hunt for myself. Most of my food came from other cats. And most of that food came from my brothers. I was hungrier than I thought, so I ate the whole mouse.

I was curling back up for another nap when a cat appeared in front of me. At first I thought Storm had returned, but when I opened my eyes I saw a dark tabby whose name I couldn't remember.

"Come quick, Hail, there's been a terrible fight. We need you."

The cat turned and bolted without waiting to see if I was following.

I got to my feet quickly and chased after him.

(***)

A healer's work is never done. But I'm not complaining.


	2. Star

**Star**

I hate rain so much.

It's almost worse than snow. Snow is cold. But rain... oh, rain seeps into my beautiful fluffy white fur – which I spend a lot of time to clean. Rain makes it look darker, like I'm dirty. Rain makes it plaster against my sides.

I hate rain so much.

(***)

But I love Rain.

His pelt is silvery grey, and he has the most beautiful light green eyes I've ever seen. I adore him. So does every other she-cat of our age.

Strangely enough, he's the only tom who doesn't seem to care about me.

(***)

"Gem, Star, would-"

Gem flicked her tail at the tom. "No, we would not. You want to give us that little mouse? We have Shatter's favourites hunting for us, you know, and they catch much more appetizing things then that wimpy little mouse."

The tom looked crushed. He picked up the little mouse he had dropped in front of Gem and hurried off.

Gem glanced at me. "Toms," she sighed.

I nodded. Gem and I always had toms trying to impress us. We were lying in the sun, on an old twoleg pelt. My fluffy white fur brushing against her fluffy black fur. We were the most wanted she-cats in BloodClan, and we loved it.

At that moment, a spotted silver cat – my brother Hunter – walked by. "Harsh, don't you think?" he teased Gem.

"Hunter, you're blocking my sun," I meowed. "Move."

Hunter poked me with his paw. "Grump."

"Hunter!" I lashed out at him, but he jumped out of my reach, purring. I glared at him until he walked off. As did, I noticed Gem watching him. She liked him, but that wasn't allowed. Just like I wasn't allowed to like her brother. "Gem? Off-limits."

Gem drew her eyes away from him. "I know, sorry. But imagine being the mate of one of Shatter's sons!"

"Imagine being best friends with Shatter's only daughter!" I meowed back.

Gem purred, "You're right."

"Besides, what about Leaf?"

"Leaf... he was following me around like a kit! I had to do something. Besides, we're not mates. We're just-"

"Sharing a den?"

"Well, yes. For now. I'll probably get tired of him."

"Probably," I agreed. I sat up and stretched my legs. "How about we go to the Fighting Ring, see what's happening?" I suggested casually.

Gem's green eyes sparkled. "Rain?"

"Maybe."

(***)

The Fighting Ring was a secret with the younger cats. It was in a deserted alley where cats, mostly toms, would fight. Sometimes they would be practicing warrior moves; sometimes they'd be trying to impress a she-cat. Occasionally a she-cat would put herself into the ring. In any case, watching the ring fights was always entertaining. The better toms, like Rain and my brother Storm, practically lived at the Fighting Ring.

I was hoping Rain would be there.

And he was.

Gem and I worked our way up to the front, were we could watch the fight better. We had to nudge a few cats out of our way. Rain was fighting some brown tom whose name I didn't know. Nor did I care to know. They weren't quiet at the fighting part, yet. They were circling each other, hissing insults and lashing their tails back and forth.

The brown cat attacked first. He leapt at Rain. With a few swift moves, Rain had the tom pinned to the ground. Yowls rang up from the watching cats as they cheered for him. I shook my shoulders to fluff up my fur a bit and a yowled along with them. I wanted Rain to notice me. If he'd at least notice me, I know he'd want me.

Rain let the brown cat up. "Anyone else?" he meowed.

An apprentice stepped up. "I'd just like to practice something," he meowed timidly. He was quite young, probably a recently named apprentice.

Rain nodded. "Whatever you'd like."

Of course, Rain won that fight as well. But he was much gentler than with the brown cat. That was part of why I loved him. He was a fierce fighter, but he could also be gentle and instructive.

"He'd be great with kits," I meowed out loud without realizing it.

"Kits? Star, you have to be mates first."

"Oh," I glanced at Gem. "I didn't mean-"

"I'll fight you." The collective gasp from the spectator cats is what made me look into the ring. A big, battle scarred cat had stepped into the middle and was approaching Rain. "I'll fight you."

"All right," Rain agreed.

I couldn't help it, I got so nervous to see him getting ready to fight the cat. They circled each other for a moment. When the first blow landed, I even shut my eyes. I flinched every time Rain got hit and yowled loudly with the others when Rain hit the other cat. At one point, it seemed as though the large cat was going to win and I pressed myself against Gem's side without realizing it. The toms were fighting so rough, it seemed like they were really trying to kill each other.

When Rain finally won and the big cat slunk away, the yowls of praise were so loud that I could hardly hear myself think. And maybe that's why I did the next thing.

I stepped into the circle and walked over to Rain. There were meows of surprise, as if the watching cats thought I was going to challenge him to a fight. Those idiots. I've never had to fight, I never even was trained as a warrior. I'm the only cat in BloodClan who was never trained. That's the privilege of being Shatter's only daughter.

I fluffed up my fur a bit as I approached Rain. He was watching me curiously. When I reached him I pressed myself against his side and gazed up into his eyes adoringly. "You're amazing."

(***)

I never knew I could purr so loudly. I was curled up in my den, with Rain laying beside me. I'm very protective over my fur, but I was letting Rain groom me. He was licking my ears gently.

"So," he meowed between licks. "You like watching me fight?"

"Sometimes, when you fight cats I don't know," I meowed. "But when you fight Storm..."

"I try to avoid Storm," he promised. "He's hard to beat."

"Well, I'll tell Storm to go easy on you," I teased. His licking hesitated, so I rolled over onto my back and patted at his head playfully with my paws. "How about you fight me?"

In one swift, easy motion he had my front legs pinned down. "I win."

"So you do," I lifted my head a licked his cheek.

Suddenly, we heard rain pounding down on the roof of my den.

Oh, how I hate the rain.


	3. Storm

**Storm**

"Sure about this Storm?"

I nodded.

The small black and white tom beside me sighed. "All right. Tarr, Spring, you're with me. Bark, Links, you're with Storm."

I shook my head. "No, Tornado, take Bark and Links. Go around back. I'll go in alone."

"Storm..." Only my siblings or Tornado could get away with speaking to me like that. Tornado practically was my brother, after all. His father Striker was my father's number one cat.

"Tornado. Trust me."

"All right," The little cat meowed again. He waved his tail at the four cats behind us, and they disappeared into the shadows, leaving me alone. I was sitting on top of a twoleg den, looking down into one of BloodClan's alleys, where a group of cats had taken residence. We had to get rid of them. My father had already sent patrols of cats to fight them, but the cats were vicious. No one had been able to chase them out.

So, I offered to go.

Shatter was still worried about letting me lead a fighting patrol, but he shouldn't have been. Out of my brothers, I was the one who took after him the most. I was the biggest, the bravest, and the best fighter. The cats I had chosen to bring with me were ones from the Fighting Ring, ones I knew would excel at our mission. Tornado and Spring were fast. Tarr was like tree sap, once he landed on your back, there was no way to get rid of him unless he let you go. Bark was, like me, big and strong, not the smartest cat, however. That was Links, the only she cat in my patrol. She could outsmart any cat.

Across the alley, I saw a black tail wave. Tornado's signal – he and the others were ready. I stood up, flexed my claws, and jumped down into the alley. The cats all turned to look at me, even the two who had been fighting over a scrap of twoleg kill. Stupid cats. Twoleg kill - rats, mice, or any prey that had been killed by the twolegs – was poisoness. Maybe I should have just let these cats kill themselves off.

But that wasn't nearly as much fun.

With a yowl, I threw myself at the largest tom. I vaguely heard Tornado and the others yowling as they, too, joined the battle.

(***)

My father used to tell me stories about how when he fought, he let his instincts take over. I inherited that ability. Hunter admitted to me once that he had to think about every move, and Hail... oh, Hail wasn't a fighter. Never had been.

So I let my instincts take over. No cat could beat me when I was like this. Before I knew it, all the cats who hadn't run off were subdued. Bark had two cats pinned to the ground, Spring and Links were sitting with one of the smaller cats crouched between them. Tarr had his foot pressed against the neck of a cat who was lying beside him. Tornado was holding a fifth cat by the fur of his neck. He tossed the cat to the ground at my feet. The cat angrily – but with some fear, as well – looked up at me.

"This is BloodClan territory," I hissed. "If you, or any of your friends, are seen within the territory again, you'll be killed. Do you understand?"

The cat nodded.

"Good. Leave, now," I ordered. I nodded at my patrol, and they let the other four cats go. We watched as the five cats bolted off.

"Storm," Tornado meowed once they were out of sight. "You're bleeding."  
"Oh, am I?" I glanced down at my paws, but couldn't see anything. Tornado flicked my shoulder with his tail. "Oh, there." I vaguely remembered one of the cats managing to dig his claws into my shoulder. The injury wasn't bad, but still I meowed, "Let's go find Hail."

(***)

Tornado and I walked side by side down the greypath. Links, Spring, Bark and Tarr had left us after we defeated the alley cats. As we walked, I started to be able to feel the wound on my shoulder. Tornado and I had talked to a couple cats to ask where my brother was. Hail, unlike pretty much every other cat, didn't have a place where he could always be found. For most cats, you went to their den, their alley, their usual hunting grounds – Hail could be anywhere.

I was about to give up – I'll admit, I'm not the most patient cat – when I saw my brother ahead of us. There would never be any doubts to whether we were related, we looked exactly the same except that I was bigger, and his spots were lighter.

I ran down the greypath while his back was turned and playfully leapt on him. I had to be careful with Hail. I aimed my leap so that when I landed I could flip us both over harmlessly, instead of landing straight on his back and crushing him. I had aimed my leap perfectly; we tumbled off to the side, no harm done.

"Storm!" Hail protested as he got to his feet. He didn't even have to look, he knew it was me.

"Little brother," I purred. I didn't bother getting up, but I shifted the way I was lying to make myself more comfortable.

"Storm, I'm busy."

"You're always busy," I pointed out. I reached out to poke him. "I need some healing."

Hail shook his head, "Storm. Why?" Although it wasn't a serious question. He asked it almost every time I visited him with a new injury. "Let me see it."

I rolled over to he could see my shoulder. "Alley cats," I explained.

"Father didn't want you to fight them," Hail meowed. He touched my shoulder gently with his paw. "This isn't too bad. Does it hurt?"

I shook my head.

"I'll put cobweb on it, then." Hail looked around for a moment, then apparently saw some cobweb and went off to get it.

By that time, Tornado had caught up. He sat down and placed the bird he had been carrying on the ground. "You're going to hurt him, jumping on him like that."

"He's fine," I meowed.

"Tornado, why can't you keep my brother from hurting himself?" Hail walked up to us and pressed some cobweb over my wound.

Tornado purred. "I try."

"I don't need to be protected," I protested.

"No, of course not," Hail meowed. "All right, Storm. You can go. If it starts to hurt, find a poppy and bring it to me. I'll give you the right amount of seeds to eat."

I sat up. "Thanks, here," I pawed the bird over to Hail. "We caught this for you."

Hail looked down at the bird, "Storm, you know I-"

"Hey, some cat needs to take care of you, little brother." I gave him a friendly nudge, then started to head back towards the main alley where Tornado and I spent the night.

After saying goodbye to Hail, Tornado caught up with me. "Storm, I've known you my whole life, and yet I don't think I'll ever fully understand you."

"Why's that?"

"You almost seem to have two personalities. Sometimes you're the fighter, the leader, the most dangerous cat around besides Shatter. Then, sometimes, you act like a kit playing."

"Depends on which cats I'm with."

"I guess so," Tornado agreed.

(***)

Of course, I made perfect sense to myself. I was protecting things. I protected my clan from invading cats. I was gentle with Hail so that I wouldn't hurt him.

I've always been the protector.


	4. Hunter

**Hunter**

Ironically, I am the best hunter in BloodClan. No cat can catch more prey than me, and trust me... they've tried. Even Storm, my 'I can do anything better than my siblings' older brother, can't hunt better than me. Then again, there are a lot of things Storm can't do better than us. He can't heal like Hail can, for one thing. And he can't be as annoying as Star.

I'm glad I found something that I excel at. If it wasn't for hunting, I would just be 'that other kit Shatter had'. I needed something. I'm patient. Far more patient than Storm. And I'm persistent. Patient and Persistence are the most important things involved in hunting, in my opinion. I'm also smaller than Storm. Our father once told me that as far as body shape goes, I remind him of his sister. I never knew her, unfortunately.

(***)

I carefully moved forward, silently placing one paw in front of the other as I neared my prey. The squirrel didn't notice me – it wouldn't notice me. I almost always caught what I was after. I paused for a moment, then pounced, and catch the squirrel easily between my front paws. I killed it with a quick bite.

"That was spectacular, Hunter!"

I couldn't help but flinch at the sound of the meow. A young calico tom sprang from the bushes. "Wow, Hunter. Really, that was-"

"I know," I meowed. I started covering the squirrel in dirt to retrieve on my way home. "Go away," I added under my breath.

The tom practically hopped up to me. "Can you show me how to do that, Hunter?"

"Don't you have a mentor of your own?"

The young cat glanced at the ground quickly. "Yes... but she doesn't want to teach me how to hunt. She says that I need to figure it out myself. But you... you're amazing!"

"You can watch me," I meowed after a short pause. "Watch. That means no moving and no meowing."

The tom nodded excitedly. "I'll be perfect, Hunter."

I doubted it. I turned around and stalked off, the tom followed me. He was Olive's apprentice, and for some reason he always seemed to find me. I wished Olive could keep better track of him.

Suddenly, rustling interrupted my thoughts. I froze and looked around for the source of the sound. The apprentice paused behind me. Soon I saw it, a mouse nosing through some plants. I dropped into a crouch instantly. I judged the distance and decided that I didn't need to creep closer to the mouse. I leapt upon the mouse and killed it quickly.

The tom's green eyes were wide and admiring. "Wow."

I shook my head as I buried the mouse. "Come on," I meowed. We continued walking.

(***)

"And the way you climbed up the tree and got that bird! That was so great. You just jumped up and bam, it was dead." The apprentice was talking around two mice that he was carrying, one of them he had caught himself.

I couldn't say anything. The squirrel and bird took up my whole mouth. So I was subjected to listening to the apprentice praise me. Not that I have anything against praise.

Suddenly the apprentice stopped and dropped the mice. "Um, Hunter? This is my ally."

_Finally_, I thought. But to the calico I just nodded.

"Could I... I mean, I know one of these mice is yours. But could I bring it home to my mother?" He asked hopefully.

Again I nodded. I didn't need it, anyway.

"Thank you! You're the best, Hunter," he picked up the mice and ran off.

I continued my way back to the ally.

(***)

"Oh, Hunter!"

I was so close to getting home with my food. I paused, regretting it instantly when I saw my sister and her friend Gem walking toward me.

"Is one of those for me?" Star meowed hopefully.

I dropped the freshkill so that I could talk to her. "What happened to BloodClan cats feeding themselves?" I teased.

"Well," Star sat down. Gem fluffed her fur a bit and sat down as well. "You see, Hunter, most BloodClan cats catch food from the twolegplace, or steal food from the twolegs. That food can be pretty tasty, but you, my wonderful brother, get freshkill from the forest. And that kind tastes the best. And you love to share with your sister, to make sure she doesn't have to suffer through eating scrawny, tasteless food."

"Your wonderful brother?'

"The best."

"Well..." I nudged the bird toward the two she-cats. "Enjoy."

(***)

It's good that I'm such a strong hunter. Most BloodClan cats hunt only for themselves, and their mates and kits. Occasionally cats hunt for my father and his Elite group, and important elders. I always hunt for myself, and Star and Gem, and I'm often feeding Hail as well. That's why I must hunt all the time, and that's why I go to the forest. We're not supposed to, but I get away with it because of who my father is. That's why I get the healthiest prey.

I was hunting yet again. It was a good thing that I loved hunting so much. I was creeping up on a chipmunk when it suddenly got startled away by movement behind me. My claws sank into the dirt in annoyance. I sat up and spun around. "Why can't you go back to Ol-" I cut myself off.

The cat, who wasn't the calico apprentice I was expecting, looked terrified. "Sorry..." she meowed quietly. "I didn't mean to." She was a white and brown tabby, and her blue eyes were wide and scared. I noticed a blue collar around her neck.

"A kittypet in the woods?" I meowed.

"I'll leave," She offered quickly. "I'll leave and I'll-"

"Wait, stop. Calm down. I don't hunt cats."

"But... but aren't you one of those clan cats?" She asked. "M-my mother warned told me that before I was born, a cat collected a bunch of kittypets and told them to tell all the kittypets that if we were caught outside of our dens we... we wouldn't be allowed to return to them in one piece. You... you're one of those cats, aren't you? Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"But you are one of those clan cats?"

I nodded. "Name's Hunter."

"I... I'm Flora. Can I go home?" She meowed hopefully.

I knew I was scaring her, but I shook my head. I couldn't help it. She was so pretty, I couldn't let her go that easily. I'd never felt like this for any BloodClan cat. "Flora, I'd really like to get to know you more."

Her expression changed from scared to confused. "You want to get to a know a kittypet? I thought you all hated kittypets."

"My mother was once a kittypet."

"I know what you want, you know. I'm smarter than that. But you can't just... I'm not going to let y-"

"I want to become friends and see what happens," I meowed.

"You promise you're not going to hurt me or steal me and take me back to where ever it is that you cats live?"

"I promise."

"Well... all right, then," Flora agreed. "You seem pretty nice, I guess..."

(***)

She-cats love Storm, but he's never gotten really close to one before. Maybe I could beat him in that, as well as in hunting.

Persistence, that's what it's all about.


	5. Stalker

**Stalker**

Some cats will tell you that the hardest part about being dead is losing the life they had. They're wrong. The hardest part is losing the life I _could_ have had. The hardest part is not growing up. The hardest part is knowing that I would have been somebody, but never being able to know who that was. The hardest part is watching my siblings earn reputations, make friends, find mates... all while I'm stuck in The End.

It's not all bad. My father's sister Wren and her mate Fox have taught me lots of things about hunting and fighting, but I'll never be able to truly try them. I'll never be big enough to use them properly, either. The cats all care for me as if I was their kit, especially my father's family and a fluffy brown cat named Bear who Wren is close friends with. He joined us a few moons ago. He loves to tell me stories about when he first met my father and Wren. Unfortunately, there aren't many other kits up here for me to play with.

I spend most of my time watching what is going on below The End, in the real world. I watched my littermates grow up. I saw Hail become a healer like he always wanted to be. I saw Storm become one of the greatest fighters BloodClan has ever seen. I watched Hunter learn of his skill, and I saw him meet his mate Flora. I watched Star get fawned over by all the toms, while she only wanted to fawn over Rain. I always wonder how I would have turned out. What would be my place in the hierarchy of BloodClan? What skill would I have to rival my brothers'?

I often think over the events of that day. My last day. Why had I let Storm convince me into going after Roc? Why didn't I listen to Hail when he told us it was a bad idea? I wonder these things, but I know the answers. Storm was the biggest, the bravest, the one Hunter and I looked up to. Hail was the smartest. If only I had realized that back then. But then I can't help but think… If I hadn't died, would the outcome of the Battle for the Mousetrap have changed? Would more cats have died? Would less have died? Would something have happened to Storm and Hunter? Those are the questions I can't answer.

I'm not mad at my brother. Storm did what he thought was best, and he did try to protect me and Hunter, even when it was obviously hopeless. And I've seen him grow. I've seen him turn into a great leader. I'm not mad at him. I never was. My death changed him for the better, I see that now.

My death changed them all. It was only after I died that Hail trust himself into searching for healing methods. That Hunter stopped following after Storm (like we both had done since we were kits) and became his own cat. That Star stopped distancing herself from our brothers. My parents, too, were changed. They grew closer. They're happy now. My whole family is.

I am grateful for the chance to watch them. I've seen my family grow, not only in physical growing up terms, but also in number of cats. Two have joined my family as I've watched, Rain and Flora. More will be joining soon, and soon Star will have to tell the rest of my family. Hopefully my father and brothers won't attack Rain when they hear the news, I do like the grey tom.

However, Hunter will have news of his own to share eventually. I can watch him anywhere, but none of the rest of my family knows about Flora yet. She still lives with her twolegs. I know he'll convince her to leave them and join him in the clan soon.

Storm has she-cats trailing after him constantly, but he brushes them off. He does occasionally like to tease them, though. He'll pause and give one cat a few minutes of attention, or he'll flick one gently with his tail or he'll nod at one. I think he likes all the adoration.

And Hail. If my brother wasn't so absorbed in his work he would notice that he has a few admirers of his own. They aren't as open with their adoration as Storm's she-cats are, but I can see it.

Sometimes I wish I could talk to them. Apart from my father, who Scourge calls up to The End quite often, I cannot talk to my family. I haven't yet learned how to walk in their dreams. Wren and Fox have both done it, but I am having a lot of trouble learning. They think it might be because I'm still a kit. I hope not. There is almost nothing I would like more than to talk to them.

I know that one day, my family will join me here. I want to interact when them, I want nothing more… but I can wait.

* * *

There they are, five stories about Shatter's kits. I hope you enjoyed them! **~ Capitaine Jaf**


End file.
